


孩子

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 警告：本文使用阿拉什alter第一人称叙述。
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银弓骑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本文使用阿拉什alter第一人称叙述。

我哥告诉我他孩子丢了，丢了三个，两男一女，都是不到十岁的孩子，求我帮忙找。

他说那是结婚时他丈夫带过来的孩子，他是继父。孩子没了，他和他丈夫都急坏了。

那个奥斯曼狄斯急坏了。

我幸灾乐祸地出去给我哥找孩子。许是贪玩瞎跑掉进深渊里了，我边开车边想。

阿拉什和奥斯曼狄斯的孩子是自己溜出了居住的宅邸，然后被偷猎者抱走了。偷猎者要把他们带到国际黑市，卖活的，卖个好价钱，半路又被几个倒卖军火的团体盯上了。这几个倒卖军火的团体正为几个孩子的归属权火并，这时一个银河系魔法慈善协会站出来说，保护并收容这些孩子是他们义不容辞的责任。这场混战的结果是天降六颗爆弹，非法倒卖军火团体和未备案魔法走私协会都死伤惨重，孩子们下落不明，直到两天后一个星际恐怖组织声明对本次事件负责。最后，一个河外星系邪教互助会说要接这几个孩子回母星当神供奉，我哥要用斯忒拉七星之轮把外星邪教分子即将升空的飞船轰下来。

阿拉什，等等，你冷静，你想想我，你想想你这么干之后奥斯曼迪斯会怎么对我。

我和我哥争执时，伟大的奥斯曼狄斯乘着他的暗夜太阳船神兵天降，用光炮把飞船物理切割成七块。

这七块甚至能拼成一个七巧板。

总之孩子们成功获救，皆大欢喜。这三个孩子都生着星空的皮肤，黑洞的脸，四肢着地，成年后脸里能发射异次元死光。这三个孩子都叫斯芬克斯。三个孩子目前都没成年。

这三个孩子就是奥斯曼狄斯家族的私有魔法生物武器种幼仔。

阿拉什，来，你来教教我，你是如何分辨这三个是两男一女的？

奥斯曼狄斯先生，您好，抱歉打扰您们一家团圆的幸福时刻。您也知道，这次为了找三个孩子，我们在全星系范围里闹了点小动静，所以这些是全球二十六个国家、七个地区、十五个国际非政府组织，以及两个外星球合法政府寄往我局的账单和投诉信。您在寻亲启事上说：“若有寻回，或能提供重要线索者，必有重谢。”现在是您展现诚意的时候了。先公后私，等您处理完这些星际纠纷，我会托我哥将我和我队员们的劳务费、医药费、精神损失费，以及我局在本次事件中消耗的军火费、财产损失费、建筑物楼体修补费等账目送至您处。

不，奥斯曼狄斯先生，如果不是我，您就又要到迦勒底医院下属魔法克隆研究所的培养皿里找我哥了。的确，罗曼医生妙手回春，但人尽皆知，达芬奇亲是个奸商，所以真的不用谢我。

我本人谨在此恳切建议您，看好孩子吧，如果再溜出来，普通人不认识这是什么稀有物种，但万一就遇上懂行的呢。

乐意为您效劳，我的好先生！

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
